To rule the world (re-redone)
by apocalypticwerewolf
Summary: Original story of Maxwell being a jerk, and Wilson trying to stop his evil plans without getting killed by everything else.
**Author's Note: (I've remade this story time and time again, and by god this one is not gonna suck.) This might be the last time I try this BUT I AM GOING TO DO IT WELL THIS TIME BY GOD.**

Sharp, bleeding, throbbing pain. . . this was the only thing Wilson could feel while leaving trickles of blood on white snow, as he limped through the winter forest. Ruptured innards forced blood to ooze out of deep wounds, and his mouth. This troubled Wilson's attempts to breath slowly, which made moving a challenge. He slumped down on a rock, hounds howling, calling out to each other in angry yells. Wilson breathed deeply, gasping for breathing, blood leaked everywhere. A hound hopped with excitement around the rock where Wilson was laid. A familiar figure poofed into exsistance, without any introduction needed, Wilson knew that it was Maxwell.

"This one is my favorite." The gamemaster Maxwell said picking up the hound.

He wiggled it around then let it go, it ran into the forest, it and its pack mates fadded away into wintery-white forest, howls and excited barks dying off into a blank open silence. An awkard feeling ran over the encounter. Maxwell scratched his head, and shot a confused look at Wilson.

"I kind of expected you to be able to talk during this." He said.

Wilson blankly stared, unable to reply as his bottom-half was battered.

"So uh... just shake your head eh pal?" Maxwell spoke scratching his chin this time.

Wilson nodded, as he had no other choice.

He continued "So, I can keep you from dying, IF you do one itsy-bitsy very small thing for me."

Wilson thought of what the conditions might be, and he sat and listed staring at Maxwell.

"So is that a yes or . . ." Maxwell asked.

Wilson wasn't sure if he was purposefully leaving out details or just being generally bad at deals. Although he DID know he had no choice. It was either sit down and bleed to death, or just say yes. He did the only thing his body could manage. He nodded slowly. A long growing smirk on Maxwell's face made Wilson a little un easy about his choice. Wilson started to fade into darkness, the last thing he saw was Maxwell pulling something from his pocket.

Light shinned, rousing Wilson from his unconsious state. He woke up where he was the night before, only in a little neatly made fur bag. He looked down to see his vest and undershirt torn to hell, but his body was completely fine.

"I know right? I'm amazing." Maxwell smerked.

Wilson let out a small scream and fell face first into snow, still in the sleeping bag. Maxwell came over and picked him up, leaning him back on the rock.

Maxwell continued "Okay . . . so I basically save your life, since you agreed to "repay" me."

"What did I even agree to do again?" Wilson impatiently uttered.

"Well you didn't ask." Maxwell grinned.

Wilson jerked his head back in disgust. "I could barely even breath!"

"Not my problem you agreed, but if you really do want to not repay me I can just put those . . . wounds back with one snap of the fingers." Maxwell growled, growing impatient.

Wilson scratched the back of his neck, "Uh... what do you want me to do then?"

Maxwell chuckled "Just one small thing, there is another group of surviors."

Wilson's eye's shined "How comes I have never saw them?"

"Don't innterupt . . . but to answer that, they live far away, and tend to not move around." Maxwell tiredly uttered.

"So I want them to go through the gates, but they don't listen, and survive what I throw at them, and well, I want them too . . .there a bigger chance of the "winning" if more of them go in, so I want you to COACH them into doing it . . ." Maxwell grumbled.

"You have powers to heal people, teleport, and summon terrifying monsters, but you can't convince a group of people to go through doors." Wilson crossed his arms and said.

"Well ha...ha... they kinda hate me, and have painfu- THEY JUST DON'T LISTEN TO ME OKAY?" Maxwell explained.

"Whatever you say, so that's it? Just convince them?" Wilson questioned?

"The funny part, if you don't get them to do it, then you know I am just gonna go kill them. I am such a sore loser." Maxwell smirked.

"Me?! Kill someone?! I can barely kill a hound, I can't kill a PERSON!" Wilson cried out.

Maxwell shuffled is arms "You can either convince them, or I can make you kill them."

Wilson scratched his head "So where . . . would I find them?"

"Consider all threats to you and your future best friend buddies lowered, and resources plentiful, but I want to see progress. Don't take me or my powers for granited Wilson. I don't expect you all to be there on day 1. I can get you to where they are, just follow the signs. The only think I can't help is with your . . .awkardness. . .just please try and make good impressions."

Maxwell gave out a small laugh and poofed away, leaving Wilson alone.

"What have I've gotten myself into..." Wilson mumbled.


End file.
